Warum
by Nickodemus
Summary: Lucius Malfoy findet seinen einzigen Sohn in den Armen von Harry Potter vor...


Schau nur. Schau nur fest in unsere Augen. Erkenne die Wahrheit in unseren Blicken. Verstehe was sie dir sagen will und lerne was dein Herz nie verstehen wird. Tue, was immer deinen Wünschen entspricht. Quäle uns und verhöhne uns - doch letztendlich wirst du scheitern. Bedenke: bist du in der Lage zu töten und zu zerstören, was für die Ewigkeit vereint wurde, wirst du deine Seele verlieren. Denn nichts reicht an das Gefühl der einen, wahren Liebe, heran. Gefunden und bewahrt will sie werden und ich sage dir deshalb erneut, tue, was du für nötig hältst, Vater, doch Trennen ist keine Option, die sich deiner Rache bieten wird. Zerbrichst du unsere Nähe, werden wir stärker. Durchziehst du unsere Liebe mit deinem Fluch, so wirst auch du lernen, daß der Tod in manchen Dingen der Vorzug ist, den das Herz sucht. Und wenn du des nachts alleine und ungestört über alle diese Dinge nach denkst, dann, und nur dann erkennst du deine Einsamkeit und die Tatsache, daß dein Leben nicht mehr ist als eine leere Hülle. Das alleine wird dich früher oder später in den Abgrund treiben, in den Abgrund, dessen Rufe dein Herz schon lange hört. Doch die Weigerung deines Geistes diese Rufe zu hören, zögert nur heraus, was letztendlich dein Schicksal sein wird - dein Tod. Selbst im Angesicht deines Zorns, der unser Schicksal besiegeln wird, sind wir stark. Stark genug, zu ertragen, daß du, in all deiner tragischen, undefinierbaren Dummheit, alles zerstören wirst, was in uns lebt. Daß deine grausame Ekstase der Gewalt und des Nichtverstehens versucht unsere Liebe mit obszönen Gesten und Handlungen zu entwerten. Daß dein schockiertes Gesicht, das uns anschaut , uns erkennen läßt wie abscheulich du findest was deine Augen erblicken, nur Hass für unsere Verbindung zeigt. Doch... wie auch immer, deine Rache an ihm aussehen wird, an dem Mann, dessen Herz mir auf unbeschreiblichste Weise dargeboten wurde, dessen Liebe meinen Geist erfüllt und der mir nun dabei behilflich ist zu ertragen,

welch schrecklich Los auch immer du uns auferlegen wirst - ich werde es mit ihm teilen. Nichts wirst du tun können, als zu akzeptieren, daß längst verloren ging, was durch dich, Vater, und deine Frau, gezeugt wurde. Die Illusion, daß ich erfülle, wofür du mich erzogen und missbraucht hast, scheitert nun, und auch durch diese Tatsache wird der Abgrund deiner Seele offenbaren, was dich in naher Zukunft nur erwarten kann. Ich erkenne wie du bei all meinen Worten erschauderst, dich blanke Wut und die fiebrige Erwartung mich endlich töten zu können erfast und deinen ganzen Körper zum zittern bringt. Ich sehe, wie deine Augen nervös flackern weil der Kampf schon längst entschieden ist. Der Kampf, dessen Ausgang schon gewiss ist, trägt dir auf, dies, eines Malfay absolut unwürdige, schändliche Versagen, zu bestrafen. Mich, deinen einzigen Sohn, wirst du aus lauter verletztem Stolz dem Tode überantworten. Doch sei's drum - den du bist der Verlierer. Erneut fordere ich dich auf: blicke in unsere Augen, solange der Glanz erhellt, was nur durch unsere Seelen widergespiegelt wird. Blicke hinein und wisse - du bist der Versager, nicht wir. Ich sehe, wie Adrenalin durch deinen aufgeputschten Körper tobt. Sehe daß deine Beherrschung schwindet und umfasse den Körper meines Geliebten noch etwas fester. Dein Konzept waren immer der Zorn, Aufdrängung von Befehlen und bedingungsloser Gehorsam. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, wird nichts von all dem dein unberechenbares Temperament befriedigen. Nichts wird dir zu Verfügung stehen, als unsere Liebe, die dich so erbarmungslos geißelt, dich an deine Grenzen führt und dir ständig vor Augen hält: du hat versagt. Dein Sohn, dein einziger Sohn, liebt einen Mann. Doch nicht genug des Schmerzes, es ist nicht irgend ein dahergelaufener Mann, nein, es ist dein Feind. Der Mann, der nichts anderes als Hass von dir zu erwarten hat und dessen zarte Hände nun auf dem Körper deines Sohnes ruhen. Zuviel waren all diese Eindrücke - überrollten deine Pläne, ob gewollte oder nicht. Du hast keinen anderen Weg, als zu beenden, was deine Hysterie und Rachsucht bis aufs Schmerzvollste anstachelt. Dein Zauberstab richtet sich bestimmend auf unser Lager, die Absicht klar in deinem eisigen Blick sichtbar und durch Schweißperlen, die an deinem makellosen Gesicht herunter rinnen, mit einem Ausdruck des Wahnsinns unterstrichen. Doch bevor du aussprichst, was dein Geist sich an vernichtendem Zauber zurecht gelegt hat, hältst du inne, schaust auf uns herab und öffnest langsam deine Lippen. Leise, kaum hörbar, dringt ein Wort über das zitternde Fleisch deines Mundes. "Warum?" Mein Blick trifft den deinen, versucht zu erfassen, welche Bedeutung diese Antwort noch für dich haben könnte, überlege, ob ich mir die Mühe machen soll, zu erklären - doch würdest du das Gehörte überhaupt verstehen? Wie soll man einem Menschen, der das Konzept Liebe nicht begreifen kann, erklären, daß sie mächtiger ist, als alles was wir kennen. Wie will ich ihm beschreiben was ein Blick aus Harrys Augen in mir bewirkt? Daß wir bereit sind, um unserer Liebe willen zu sterben, anstatt zu akzeptieren, ohne den anderen leben zu müssen. Nein, du würdest es nicht begreifen und so entschließe ich mich, zu schweigen. Doch gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick unserer größten Not, konfrontiert mit der Person, die unser Leben beenden wird – meinem eigenen Vater - sehe ich in dein Gesicht und deine Züge haben für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Ausdruck, der mich einen Moment der Schwäche erahnen läßt. Gedacht von mir und umgehend aufgefangen, durch deine zurückkehrende Beherrschung, erweist du dich wieder einmal als perfekter Diener. Diener eines Herrn, der seine Art zu regieren über alles stellt, was Menschlich wäre - so auch uns. Bestimmung kehrt in deine Augen zurück und deine Hand ist wieder ruhig - rational deine Gedanken. Wenn du dein Werk vollendet hast, wirst du leben und wir werden Tot sein. Doch sei gewiss, wir können sagen, daß unser Leben nicht sinnlos war, denn Liebe, die du niemals erfahren wirst, ist es wert, alles zu opfern und sie notfalls mit auf die andere Seite zu ziehen, die Seite vor dessen Tür wir in kürze stehen werden. Wir sind bereit. Und nun tue, was längst nicht mehr deine Entscheidung oder dein eigener Wille ist – tue was du tun musst...

„ AVADA KEDAVRA..."


End file.
